


Dark

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The randomly assigned lad for this prompt: FreddieA quick synopsis: Freddie, a stranger who isn’t so strange, and a nightmare turned into a dream.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A note re: Garden Lodge in this fic. For the life of me I could not recall the exact details re: the privacy wall, so I just...did my best off my memory for this little ficlet thing lol. Forgive any mistakes I may have made in remembering details re: it!

He woke up, rolled out of bed, and promptly slammed his foot into the bedside table. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Freddie grumbled, and stumbled out of bed to hit the light switch. 

Nothing. 

He tried the lamp on the bedside table. 

Still nothing. 

“Of course,” he sighed. 

Irritating though a power outage was, they happened often enough that he was used to them. The routine of getting ready had to be altered some, but it was far from unmanageable, and sooner rather than later he had himself ready to head out and meet the lads. 

He was even a good twenty minutes early, and ready for the sun to greet him as well as the shocked looks from Roger, Brian, and John to see him out so quickly. 

But there was no sun. 

Outside, it was still pitch black, with only a few streetlights on. 

But his wristwatch read nearly noon. 

Just as odd was the emptiness of the street, the way the houses and flats seemed abandoned. Roger, Brian, and John usually met him right by his building, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

“Is this some joke?” he asked aloud, though he wasn’t sure who or if there was anyone to answer him. 

His voice echoed down the street, and he shivered. 

“Something’s wrong,” he said, though he knew now he was the only one around to hear it. “Wait...this is silly. I’ve got to still be asleep, and this is some stupid nightmare.” 

He walked on down the street, as confidently as he could manage despite the weirdness of it all. “To think, I was almost scared! This is just an opportunity for a nice walk, with no one to run into, no cars to mind on the streets...” 

He walked in silence for a bit, taking in the quietness of the city when it contained only him. 

Until he saw it. 

One house, all the windows visible over its privacy wall lit up. The door in the wall was left wide open. 

“Okay,” he laughed. “I get it. I go in there, and learn something wild and new about myself. Ooh, no, wait! I go in, and some horrid monster is there to tell me something frightening about my future!” 

He trotted across the street and through the door, only to find the front door to the home swung open as well. 

“Alright then,” he called as he stepped into the house. “Specter of the grim future? Where are you? I’m ready to see whatever you’ve got to show me!” 

“Hello?” 

The man that jogged down the stairs was certainly no specter of any kind. But he was cute, and oddly familiar, and looked as confused as Freddie felt.

“Hi, sorry. Is this your house?” 

“No,” the man shook his head. “Was in the city to pick up some things for my mother, decided to wander about. At least I thought I was-” 

“Dreaming that’s what you were doing?” Freddie interrupted. 

The man nodded. “Came in here because nowhere else had any lights on. Figured I might find someone else, since it seems the city’s been abandoned.” 

“That’s why I’m here,” Freddie said. “Nowhere else to be...” 

They smiled, and there was a slightly awkward pause before the man held out his hand. “Jim.” 

“Freddie,” Freddie replied, shaking his hand. “So...house seems lovely.” 

“It is,” Jim said. “Bit big for one person though.” 

“Meant for at least two,” Freddie agreed. “I wonder...” 

“What?” 

“Well,” Freddie continued. “This is some sort of strange shared dream...thing. But that means one of us must surely be a figment of the other’s imagination, right?” 

“I can assure you, I’m plenty real,” Jim said. 

“As am I,” Freddie said. “I don’t think anyone could make me up in their mind!” 

Another pause, but less awkward this time. If pressed, neither of them could have explained exactly what the feeling was, surrounding the two of them in that moment. 

But it wasn’t dissimilar from the feeling of puzzle pieces finally fitting perfectly together. 

“What shall we do then?” Freddie asked. “Until this dream or nightmare or whatever is over?” 

“I wouldn’t say nightmare,” Jim said, and gestured for Freddie to follow him into the sitting room near them. “I don’t think I would see anyone that looks like you in a nightmare.” 

“That’s a good point,” Freddie said. “I’ve certainly never had a nightmare with anyone as handsome as you.” 

Jim blushed, and Freddie giggled. “Even more handsome now.” 

“We could stay here,” Jim said as they settled onto the couch in the sitting room. “I admit I was being rude...looking around here, purely out of curiosity, I swear.” 

“I don’t blame you; I’d probably do the same,” Freddie said. “You know, I have to ask, because it’s driving me mad: do I know you from somewhere?” 

“Ah, no,” Jim replied. “At least, I don’t think so, since...” 

He frowned. “I was going to say ‘since I don’t know you’, but you are familiar.” 

“We must have seen or met each other somewhere,” Freddie said. “Maybe a concert?” 

“Never been to one.” 

“No!” Freddie laughed. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Jim smiled. 

“Oh, that’s not right,” Freddie said. “You’re missing out!” 

“You sound like my friends,” Jim said with a soft shake of his head and chuckle. “Never heard of one I was interested enough in making it to. Will you take me to one, if we meet up in another dream?” 

Freddie nodded. “To one of mine.” 

“Yeah? What do you play?” 

“I sing,” Freddie replied. “In Queen.” 

“Doesn’t ring a bell, I have to admit,” Jim said. “Any good?” 

“Good enough,” Freddie smiled. “I’d make sure you’d have a good time.” 

"Would you now?” 

“I would,” Freddie nodded, a glint in his eye. 

The kiss was brief, but warm, and felt like a shock to the chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim said, a little breathless as they parted. “That was-I don’t-I’m not normally that forward, not in a situation like this at least.” 

“I don’t think there are any rules for a situation like this particular one,” Freddie said. “Now, are you going to babble, or are you going to kiss me again?” 

Jim looked to the front door, which had been open, but now swung shut of its own volition. 

“What if the owner of this place comes back?” 

“Then they should learn to lock their doors,” Freddie replied. “Besides, this is a dream. Or maybe we’re both dead, and this is the afterlife. All I know for certain is that we have a lovely empty house all to ourselves, and while I wouldn’t be this forward either, usually...” 

He smiled softly. “This feels right, in a way I can’t fully explain. And I like you, and you clearly like me, and if I like you then I’m sure to like your co-” 

Jim cut him off with a giggle and a kiss, and took his hand as they got up from the couch and headed upstairs. 

The first room Jim led him into was a gorgeous bedroom, and he pondered who on earth owned the house, as beautifully as it was decorated. 

He waited to feel uncomfortable with what they were about to do in a stranger’s bed, as they kissed and touched and stripped off clothes. 

But the feeling never came. 

What came instead was an almost overwhelming bundle of feelings for the man in his arms. It was uncanny, as if he’d somehow known Jim his whole life. 

“We just...fit,” Freddie said as they lay in bed after. “But I can’t explain exactly how or why. We can’t even figure out how or if we know each other, yet somehow...” 

Jim kissed him softly. “Maybe we don’t need to question it all. I do agree, it’s the weirdest fucking thing-” 

He paused, and pulled Freddie close as they snuggled up. “But if I’m to keep having these dreams, or whatever they are, then I’m glad I could have them with you.” 

“Doing things like this?” Freddie smiled. 

Jim blushed, and Freddie decided that it truly was the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen. 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind spending more dreams with you,” Jim replied. “And once we wake up from this, maybe I could try and...ah, never mind.” 

“Try and find me in the waking world?” Freddie asked. “Not odd at all. I’d like that. We can exchange addresses and-” 

He frowned, as did Jim. Their mouths moved, but no more sound came out. 

He turned to rifle through the bedside table in hopes of paper and a pen, but there was nothing. 

Then, he turned back and-

“Jim?” 

He asked it to the walls of his bedroom, in his flat. Sunlight streamed in through the bit of window not covered by the drapes. 

And he was alone. 

“Oh, stop it,” he scolded himself as the tears started to fall. “You don’t even really know him, or know if he’s actually real. Getting so upset over a dream...get it together!” 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and caught sight of the clock. “Fuck.” 

An hour late. Roger, Brian, and John would have gotten sick of waiting for him, and would be at the studio by now. 

He rushed to get ready and headed out, trying to shake the memories of the dream from his mind, to focus on the day instead. 

But he couldn’t help but peer through the crowds he passed on his way to the studio, hoping somehow the literal man of his dreams would appear. 

Miles away, Jim Hutton was going about his day, and found himself doing the same. 


End file.
